1. Field of the Invention
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention concerns a position sensor incorporating a magnetism-sensitive probe designed to measure positions along a rectilinear trajectory. German Patent No. 2923644 describes a probe consisting of a ferromagnetic stator composed of two magnetically-insulated components. The stator has a longitudinal orifice forming the air gap, within which a permanent bipolar magnet can travel. The sensor according to prior art further comprises two magnetism-sensitive probes whose signals are transmitted to a differential amplifier.